Statistically, ten percent of all pedestrian fatalities occur while a person is retrieving their mail from a rural roadside mounted mailbox!
Accordingly, various devices allowing mailboxes to be rotated so as to allow mail to be retrieved from the rear, thus avoiding the need for a person to walk and stand in harms way to retrieve his mail, have been invented and patents issued thereto. Ironically, to my knowledge there are no rotatable mailbox devices available to the public even though there are several patents issued on such devices. All of the present designs are either too awkward or impractical.
The design I propose is the "state of the art" that neither copies nor impinges on any prior art or present patents.
The materials used in its design will last a lifetime. The ease with which the mailbox rotates is far superior to any prior art. This device can be easily attached between any existing mailbox and square, round, or flat support post.